A Mystery Inside A Mystery
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: Pustules and boils, frogs and locusts. All signs of the apocalypse. A nurse dies after meeting a strangely disfigured man. A man dies after hearing strange sounds coming from his corn field. A teen has the shock of his life. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

An older nurse of about fifty-five is working in the ER, it had already been a long night after working twelve hours and she still had four hours left to go.

She loved her job, but she hated working the night shifts. That was when all the crazies came in.

She had just finished rubbing her own feet for the second time that night when she saw a man enter the hospital. He had his head turned to the floor and he said in a very low voice," I need to see a doctor."

"Excuse me sir." The nurse said," But you will have to fill out some forms and wait until a doctor can see you."

"No!" The man shouted with his head still pointed at the floor," I need to see a doctor right now."

THe nurse edged closer to the man and said," Maybe I can help you. I am a nurse. But I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"Ok." The man whispered," I just don't feel very well."

The nurse got even closer to the man, she was now less than two feet away from him,"Sir, I need you to speak up. I can't hear you very well and can you please raise your head up so that I can get a good look at you?"

"Yes." The man said," But you have to promise that you won't freak out if I do."

The nurse was startled by the man's request but nevertheless agreed," I promise."

The man started to slowly life his head and the nurse tilted her so that she could get a better look at the man's face.

The moment their eyes met the nurse started screaming hysterically and fell over. She was dead before she hit the floor.

TBC...

Next chapter... IN the autopsy room.

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

In the Autopsy Room...

A Doctor who was friends with the nurse stands next to the Coroner and asks," Do you know what happened to her? I mean she was fifty-five, in great physical shape, and had no pre-existing conditions. So how in the world did she have a massive heart attack?"

The Coroner turns to the doctor in astonishment" She wasn't overweight, she wasn't a smoker, and she didn't drink excessiely. She had none of the signs or factors that come with a massive heart attack. It is in my professional opinion that this woman was literally scared to death."

"But how is that possible?," The Doctor asked.

"Well didn't you say that when she died that she had just met a patient that was covered in gruesome pustules and boils?" The Coroner asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied," But what does that have to do with anything?"

"When you were telling me about him you said that you nearly had a heart attack when you saw his face." The Coroner stated.

"Well yes." The Doctor said," But that is just an expression."

"Not in this case." The Coroner stated," You said that she saw his face, screamed, and then hit the floor. So in my findings lead me to believe that this woman died from a massive heart attack induced by sheer terror."

" So she did of fright?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." The Coroner answered," By the way how is the patient that came in with the boils?"

" Well that's another weird thing about all of this." The Doctor started," We still can't figure out why he is covered in these pustules and boils. We just don't have a clue."

" That is odd." The Coroner stated," Do me a favor? Keep me updated on the patient. I would like to know what's sickness cause this whole fiasco to happen."

" Will do." The Doctor told him and then went to shake the Coroner's hand," Well it was good seeing you even under such horrible circumstances."

"Yes it was." The Coroner said as he shook the Doctor's hand," I am sorry about your friend."

"Me too." The Doctor agreed and then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

In the same town...

A middle-aged man is standing in his cornfield, when he starts to hear a humming noise coming from within the field.

He turns to investigate the strange soung when all of a sudden it stops.

He turns back around and the noise starts up again, like whatever he hears can sense his movements, and before he can spin back around he is covered by a swarm of locusts.

In mere seconds they had stripped his bones of flesh and meat.

The next day at the coroner's office...

The sheriff in town walks up to the coroner and says," So what do you say, Doc? This guys been dead at least a few weeks,huh?"

"That's what you'd think." The coroner replied," But the autopsy results suggest that this man died... yesterday. Right before you found him."

"How is that possible?" The sheriff asked.

"Beats the hell out of me, Sheriff." The coroner responded," But with this death today and the nurse that died yesterday after seeing the man with the pustules and boils. I'd say it seems like we got an apocalypse coming, or at least that's what i'd say if I were a superstitious man."

"The apocalypse?" The sheriff questioned," You better not go throwin' that word around in the company of anybody else. They're likely to have you commited."

"You listen here, Sheriff. These two occurences are nearly biblical. Now i'm not sayin' that the apocalypse is comin', but if it is I would certainly rather be locked up than out here where things like this can get to me." The coroner told him."

"You keep spouting things like 'biblical occurences' and 'the apocalypse' and I just might make that happen for you." The sheriff told the coroner," Now I don't know what's going on here, but getting this town worked up over what could very well be and probably is nothing, wouldn't do anybody any good, now would it?"

"No, I guess it wouldn't." The coroner answered.

"Good. So we both agree to keep quiet about this until we know what's really going on, right?" The sheriff said.

"Right." The coroner said," But if all hell does break loose, don't be surprised when I say I told you so."

"Don't worry. I won't." The sheriff said sarcastically.

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**In the same town...**

A young man of about seventeen is standing in a batting cage getting ready to hit another ball, when out of nowhere he hears a ," Ribbet, ribbet."

He looks towards the ground and notices a small frog sitting beside his foot.

"Where did you come from?" He asked the frog as he gave it a nudge.

He goes back to hitting the balls when he feels something hit his shoulder. He looks down and sees another frog on the ground beside him.

"What the fuck?" He yelled.

And then two more frogs fell from the sky, followed by dozens more. Shocked and scared the teenager ran out of the batters cage and staight to his car hoping to drive home to where it was safe, but by the time he got to his car it was already covered by hundreds of frogs.

"Dean. How can you not think that this has anything to do with the apocalypse?" Sam asked," I mean pustules and boils, locusts and frogs? That is straight out of the Bible."

"Dude. What have I said about discussing the apocalypse before ten a.m.?" Dean asked his brother.

" I don't know. That it spoils your breakfast?" Sam asked.

"Exactly." Dean replied," How am I supposed to enjoy my flapjacks when you're talking about the end of the world?"

"You're right, Dean." Sam said," We'll just forget about this suffering town so that you can enjoy your oddly named pancakes."

"I'm pretty sure that everybody calls them flapjacks,Sam. Don't be an idiot." Dean said," Besides, you've already turned me off of them. So go ahead and tell me about this town."

"Ok." Sam said," It's a small town. Valentine, Nebraska. The first article I read was about a nurse that had a heart attack."

"So what?" Dean said," Lots of people have heart attacks. Happens everyday."

"Does it usually happen to an extremely healthy middle-aged woman? Especially one who had just seen a patient with pustules and boils covering his entire face."

"And now I will never eat again." Dean told his brother," So what caused these pustules and boils?"

"The doctors have no clue." Sam responded.

"Well maybe that's because they're in small ass town called Valentine." Dean pointed out.

"They had him airlifted to Los Angeles to see the best specialists. And they still have no idea. Oh, and the nurse that had the heart attack? Coroner says she literally was scared to death." Sam said.

"Ok. That's a little weird." Dean admitted," What else has happened in this town?"

"A man's skeleton was found outside of his cornfield. Skeleton as in nothing but bones. No meat, no flesh." Sam responded.

"Again. Not that weird. Maybe he also had a heart attack and had no family to come check up on him so he eventually turned to bone. There are a lot of crows hanging around in cornfields. Maybe they ate his meat." Dean said.

"Crows like vultures like rotting meat. The coroner said this man had been dead for less than an hour when the sheriff found his bones." Sam explained.

"So what you're saying is that freakish mutant crows ate his flesh?" Dean asked.

"How did you even get to that?" Sam asked," The report says that a huge swarm of thousands of locusts were found all throughout the cornfield."

"And you want to assume that they are what tore the meat from this man's bones?" Dean asked.

"Well it's a far better explanation than mutant crows." Sam pointed out.

"Is it, Sam? Is it?" Dean asked," Anything else?"

"Well after reading those two articles I started researching the town on the internet and I came across this log written by a teenage boy that lives in Valentine. He says that hundreds of frogs fell from the sky and all over his car." Sam said.

"Frogs?" Dean asked," This just keeps getting better. So what do you want to do? Go to this town and talk to this kid about frogs?"

"That's exactly what I want to do." Sam replied," Except this kid is now in a mental institution in the next town over from Valentine."

"So you want to go to the town next to Valentine?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Sam said," Do you have your doctor i.d. so that we can get into this place?"

"Duh!" Dean answered," Now let's go get some food. All this talk about cornfields has made me hungry."

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
